


What's Mine Is Yours

by Eggsyobsessed



Series: Eggsyobsessed's Flufftober Prompts 2020 [7]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Harry Hart is a Little Shit, Hogging Covers, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Merlin Is So Done (Kingsman), Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: After V-Day and Poppyland, Merlin and Harry heal up and prepare for the rebuild of Kingsman. But the agency isn't the only thing that needs rebuilt. Along with the loss of an eye, Harry is without a home, and so Merlin offers his bed until that's all sorted.Merlin isn't so sure of his decision, six months later.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin
Series: Eggsyobsessed's Flufftober Prompts 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952008
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33
Collections: Flufftober 2020





	What's Mine Is Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Misterdevere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misterdevere/gifts).



> Day 7 of flufftober!!!
> 
> Gifting this to my special, kind and beautiful lovely, Misterdevere, who requested the prompt: "Stop hogging the blankets!" for day 7, and she wished for merlahad. 
> 
> And I can't deny her, so I delivered!

“I can’t believe it was blown up!” Merlin watched Harry pace the room, pulling at once pristine and gelled hair like he’d just lost his life. And to be fair, he had.

The flight back from Cambodia was an interesting one, something Merlin wouldn’t forget, and it could have to do with his hospital stay there until he was stable enough for transport. He was bloody thankful they’d flown in one of Statesman’s surgeons to finish the job the mines didn’t, removing what little was left of his legs. It wasn’t much, just singed skin and flesh; he shivered at the memory. He figured the pain and shock of it all would have knocked him out, but no. No he had to be completely coherent, after the initial blow, and crawl his arse back to Poppy’s diner where he MISSED the killing of the mental bird.

“Are you even listening to me?” Harry demanded, stopping beside Merlin who was nestled beneath the sheets on his side of the bed, squinting an accusatory eye. “I’m trying to cope with the loss of my home, Hamish.”

He sounded much like a sullen child; Merlin sighed. “I was listening, my love, aye.” He patted the mattress beside him, beckoning Harry to politely shut the fuck up and join him. “Come. I’ll listen.”

Harry’s pout was legendary for a man nearing sixty, but complied anyway. He slipped under the linens to cuddle into Merlin’s offered embrace, tucking his head under his chin like he’s done for decades.

They had a casual thing going, to Merlin at least--which Eggsy not so subtly pointed out was rubbish, they were a thing--and one he was very comfortable with.

“I died, Hamish...came back to life and…” Harry pressed a wet cheek into his neck. “And when I came back, and nearly lost you?” His words choked with a sob that shook his body. Merlin wrapped him more securely against his chest, softly shushing his tears and rocked them. “And to find my home is gone... all I knew for so long. And Mr. Pickle!” Merlin swallowed the snarky response to THAT specific taxidermy creature, and continued to soothe the man that’s grown more important to him than he ever realized.

“I know, my love.” He pressed lips to his hairline. “But we can build ye a new home!” Merlin tried to sound enthusiastic, it was the least he could do. “I’m sure Kingsman would spare no expense to build ye a replica.”

This somehow earned new tears. “We are Kingsman!” Harry wailed.

Merlin frowned a bit at the poor choice of words. “Ah, yes.” They were fortunate to have Statesman house them, and all who still lived.

They found Roxy shortly after everything had settled, looking like an angry, soot covered house cat; Kingsman’s underground bomb shelter had prevented any serious injuries.

“You can come live with me?” Merlin offered, seeing as he and support staff were the only ones to have their homes intact. Contacts were made, plans put in place and the construction for a new Kingsman was already underway while Merlin healed up fully at Statesman; he was to be let go in a few days. “Until yer’s is built, aye?” He followed up with, sensing Harry’s reluctance.

The man didn’t like commitment, something Merlin never questioned, and so they kept their separate homes. Nights were spent together, even long weekends at times, and it worked out rather well. But Merlin couldn’t see the man homeless, he cared far too much about him for that.

Harry pulled his face away, eye red and swollen with tears drying to his cheeks. “You mean that?” He sounded about as pitiful as he looked; it was an oddly attractive quality.

“I do,” Merlin promised with heavy conviction. “We have the distillery, financing from Statesman and what we’ll have from the up-coming Kingsman. It will be fine. Ye will have a home in no time, and then we can get things back to the way they should be.” Harry nodded with a small smile, tipping his face up for a tender kiss that Merlin allowed, and tucked himself back into Merlin’s arms.

And everything worked just as he planned, all except the rebuild of Harry’s home. Months...six to be exact, and they were still living together in Merlin’s flat. He didn’t complain, not right away, because Harry was shortly appointed Arthur and he was sure the man could use all the support he could get. And, admittedly, Merlin didn’t mind his company, even welcomed the presence of another person with him each day.

Except when they slept!

Merlin rolled to the side, fighting to catch the sheet and duvet that was somehow lodged beneath the body beside him. He had to actually order custom, extra wide linens because the old ponce rolled up in them like a burrito! And yet he STILL managed to get all swathed up in them, looking much like a newborn infant. Merlin would have found it cute, if he weren’t bloody FREEZING!

“Give me!” Merlin yanked hard, unraveling a sleeping Harry who twisted the wrong way and fell to the floor with a loud thud. “Shit,” Merlin whispered around a chuckle.

“What the…” Harry surfaced, his hair every which way, from over the edge of the bed. “Did you just shove me out of the bed!” He demanded as he stood.

“I did not shove ye out of the bed!” Merlin snapped as he covered his frigid body. “I merely took some covers,” he finished innocently.

Harry grimaced. “Merely took...you bloody shoved me!”

Merlin rolled his eyes. “Get back in bed.” He situated it all, leaving Harry’s side open, and draped the covers on his side; he wasn’t going to risk being cold again.

“I need the loo,” Harry snuffed, and walked away. Merlin slipped back down and closed his eyes, hoping for some much needed warm sleep. “What is all this!”

Merlin jumped, and glared at Harry who stood over him with a fistful of sheet and duvet, giving him the stink eye.

“What is what?!” He grumbled, snagging the covers back and rolled in them a bit, putting his back to Harry.

Harry stomped to his side, facing Merlin with hands on his hips. “You have all the bloody covers!” He had the nerve to sound accusatory, looking appalled and bereft of that observation.

“You’ve got to be bloody daft, aye?” Merlin gave him a glacial glare. “Are ye taking the piss? Of course I have the bloody covers! If I don’t get any now, I’ll be without them the whole night!” He turned toward the other side, refusing to see Harry’s exasperated face; the bloody nerve of that man! It was HE who should be annoyed, which he was, not that damn tosser.

“What do you mean, Hamish! You have covers each night!”

Merlin whipped around, seething mad. “Excuse me? No. No I do not, because ye wont stop hogging the blankets!” His brogue thickened with each word. “Ye wrap up in them like a newborn infant. It’s been going on for six bloody months! I purposely ordered wider linens, and ye still manage to get tangled in them and leave me a corner like I’m some homeless pup!”

Harry’s brows knit together in a deep, thoughtful frown. “I do?” He softly asked after a few moments.

“Aye. Every. Single. Night.” Merlin answered with little patience. “Now,” he slammed himself against the pillow, getting comfy again, “I would like sleep. Goodnight, Harry.” He didn’t wait for an answer and shut his eyes, thinking sleep would come to him.

Except it didn’t.

All he could hear was Harry putter about the room, feel the absence of his pillow after a bit, and then wander out the room down the hall, where his slipper covered feet stopped in the sitting room. Merlin waited, counting five minutes in his head, figuring Harry would return. He shoved the warmth away from him with a loud sigh, and got out of bed and into his wheelchair; when it was evident his guest would not be back to join him. Where he found Harry curled on the sofa, with three different blankets, pretending to sleep.

“Harry,” he murmured. Harry’s brows pulled together. “Harry...my love.” Merlin stroked the back of his hand down Harry’s cheek. “Come back to bed, please.”

“No.” Harry answered, stubborn as a mule.

“Ye know sleeping here won’t be good for yer back.”

“I don’t care.”

“Dammit, Harry. Don’t be a child!”

Harry’s single brown eye popped open, glistening with unshed anguish; Merlin’s heart cracked. “I’ll be spending the rest of my nights here until my home is built. I’ll make sure they start first thing in the morning.”

Merlin KNEW he hadn’t made any moves on the rebuild. “No. Harry, no.” He continued the gentle caress down his face. “I don’t want ye to leave,” he admitted after a bit. Harry’s sorrow melted into dim hope. “Aye. I’m quite used to ye here, stealing my covers.” A watery laugh escaped Harry. Merlin leaned in for a tender kiss, one Harry lifted into despite his pouty lower lip.

“You really want me to stay?” Harry whispered between the press of lips. “I won’t be a burden?”

Merlin chuckled. “Oh, ye are a complete burden.” Harry’s face fell fractionally. “But I love ye, Harry,” he followed up. “I love you,” he whispered against his mouth.

“I love you, too.” Harry beamed, looking so young and pure; it made Merlin’s heart grow three sizes.

“Good.” Merlin wheeled away, giving Harry room to stand. “Now let’s go to bed.”

And they did, of course Merlin was not surprised when Harry stole the covers. Every. Single. Night. But he wouldn’t change a damn thing, so long as Harry was beside him each night.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr! @stronglyobsessed


End file.
